Misaki Takes the Floor
by paintedbright
Summary: Usagi-san is, as usual, teasing a blushing, spazzing Misaki, but suddenly Usagi-san loses his confidence? UsagixMisaki- Yaoi, BL
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wrote this story a long time ago as a silly rough draft, and I finally decided to (poorly) edit it and publish it on the site. I'm only publishing the first chapter for now, but I have other chapters outlined as well. I'm not exactly sure where exactly I want to take it, but don't worry, wherever the plot ends up going, there is definitely a reason it's rated M ;D**

**Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, Usagi-san! Mmpf…"

"Shhhh…calm down, Misaki"

"No, hurts…"

"Just a little more, Misaki. Stop shaking…"

Misaki whimpered, before letting out a loud yelp.

"OW! YOU STUPID RABBIT, I told you to be gentle!"

Usagi-san smirked, inspecting the tiny sliver of wood held strong in a pair of tweezers.

"You know, Misaki, for always claiming that you are a 'full grown Japanese male', something like this shouldn't turn you into a blubbering mess."

Misaki flushed and angrily began defending himself.

"W-w-what do YOU know, Usagi-san? Splinters usually don't hurt, but when it's on your ASS it's a completely different story!"

"Besides", Misaki shouted, his face growing redder by the second, "this is all your fault! If you hadn't-"

Misaki stopped, the redness spreading all the way to his ears as he puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment.

Usagi-san smirked.

"Yes, go on?"

"S-shut up!" Misaki spat. "You remember as well as I do!"

"Misaki, I really have no idea what you're referring to."

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" Misaki got up and, hiking his shorts and boxers back over his ass, proceeded to stomp downstairs to the kitchen.

Before he could put his foot down on the first step, however, strong arms pulled him back and wrapped securely around his waist.

"I think my memories are coming back to me now", Usagi-san purred into his ear.

Misaki's blush, which had just begun to fade, came back full force.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about", Misaki sputtered, trying to twist out of Usagi-san's strong hold.

"But Misaki, wasn't it just you who said, 'you remember as well as I do'? And I can guarantee you…" Usagi-san paused to kiss a trail up Misaki's neck to his earlobe, making Misaki shiver, "I remember everything perfectly".

Misaki's breathing became harder.

"U- Usagi-san-"he started, but Usagi-san kept talking low and heavy in his ear.

"I remember coming home from dinner where you managed to finish four full glasses of wine…" Usagi-san snaked his hand up Misaki's shirt, placing feather light touches on his abdomen.

"Ah! Stop it Usagi-san…"

"And I remember you falling drunkenly to the floor…"

"Stop it, I said…Ah! Nnn…" Misaki weakly protested as Usagi-san's hand ghosted over his nipple before heading back down to stroke his stomach.

"And then you pulled me to the floor, saying 'Usagi-san! I've got to have you right now!"

Misaki gasped and turned around, angrily shoving Usagi-san away from him.

"Stop lying, Usagi-san! It's you who couldn't control your libido long enough to make it to the bedroom!"

"Ah, but it's you who tempted me, unbuttoning your shirt and whipping off your pants while lying there on the floor, saying 'Usagi-san, it's too hot…"

"I-I-I did no such…AH!" Misaki slumped to the ground hiding his face in his hands as his cloudy memories came back to him. He must have been much, much drunker than he had thought.

"And then, Misaki", Usagi-san said, crouching down next to him and removing Misaki's hands from over his eyes before surprising him with a kiss, "I just had to have you".

S-s-s-see!" Misaki sputtered wiping his mouth, "It was you!"

Usagi-san scoffed. "Oh please, Misaki, you wanted it just as badly as I did. Just like right now."

Without waiting for Misaki's typical denial Usagi-san dove for his lips, capturing them in a soft, sweet kiss.

When Misaki put up no resistance, Usagi-san pulled back, surprised. Was Misaki really angry with him?

Misaki diverted his eyes, his cheeks redder than Usagi-san had ever seen them. Misaki puffed up his cheeks and looked towards the floor like he wished it would swallow him whole.

"Ah, Misaki, you're just too cute", Usagi-san whispered before softly brushing his lips across Misaki's once more. Usagi-san once again pulled away, gazing at Misaki with teasing eyes.

"Do you want this, Misaki?" he asked softly, his amethyst eyes twinkling.

"Wha- what are you asking me that for!" Misaki yelled, trying to move away from Usagi-san so he could clear his head, but Usagi-san held his arms in a hard grip.

"Misaki."

Usagi-san's gaze changed from playful to serious.

"Look at me, Misaki."

Misaki stubbornly kept his gaze on the floor, pouting.

"Misaki!"

The desperation in Usagi-san's voice startled Misaki and he looked up. Usagi-san's gaze was not his typical playful one or even his serious, lustful one. He seemed almost frightened.

"Misaki-" Usagi-san took a deep breath before starting again, "Misaki, I know you think I'm an overconfident jerk who teases you too much, but that's only because-" he paused to look at his lover. Misaki had ceased pouting and was now looking into his eyes with a worried expression, "because that's the only way I can get a reaction from you. But really Misaki, I…can only take so much. My confidence only brings me so far."

Usagi-san grabbed Misaki and held him tightly against his chest.

"The reason I always have to touch you, why it seems like I can't keep my hands off of you, is because I constantly fear that one day I'll finally push you too far, and I won't be able to catch you when you run away."

Usagi-san tightened his grip on Misaki's small frame.

"Usagi-san, it hurts…"

Usagi-san sighed and moved to let go, but suddenly he felt small hands tightly grip the fabric of his shirt.

"me… It hurts me, that my inability to express my feelings…has made you feel this way."

Misaki pressed his forehead to Usagi-san's chest, listening to his heart beating.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san."

* * *

**This is only my second fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome.  
Leave me a review so I know _someone_ out there wants another chapter xD**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you JFantasist, Miyuku-tan, & 3THE4PHYSCHOTIC5TWINS6 for reviewing! Here's chapter 2!  
Also, wow! A lot of people favorited the story & I didn't realize because I had the wrong email set up with my account. But I fixed it & can see it all now. Thanks guys! If you could leave a quick review~ :D**

**

* * *

**

Misaki pressed his forehead to Usagi-san's chest, listening to his heart beating.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san."

Time seemed to stand still as Misaki held his grasp on Usagi-san's shirt. Usagi-san had once again wrapped his arms around Misaki's delicate back.

"I'm sorry."

Slowly, timidly, Misaki lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Usagi-san's. It was more of an awkward crushing of lips than a kiss, but Usagi-san's eyes widened in shock anyway. He brought his hands up to Misaki's face and, cupping his soft cheeks, deepened the kiss. Out of habit, Misaki resisted for a second, and then opened himself up to his lover, melting against his chest as he opened his mouth to allow Usagi-san to deepen the kiss even further. Usagi-san smiled before slowing sliding his tongue into Misaki's warm and waiting mouth, moving his hands to grip the back of Misaki's head and tangle in his hair. Misaki sighed and allowed his hands to move, just a little bit, up and down Usagi-san's chest. Usagi-san kept kissing Misaki, passionately raking his hands through Misaki's hair, pausing to lick Misaki's plushy, swollen lips before exploring Misaki's mouth with his tongue once more.

"Mmpf, mm, mmpf"

Misaki lightly pushed Usagi-san back, and for once Usagi-san pulled away.

"I can't- breathe- Usagi-san", Misaki gasped. He was panting hard. Why was he so worked up from just a kiss? Usagi-san smirked. He must be able to get more oxygen when he's constantly fighting against my kisses.

Usagi-san once again wrapped Misaki inside of his strong arms and rested his head atop of his lover's. He smelled like snow, strawberries, and…marimo. Usagi-san chuckled against the top of Misaki's head. Misaki must have changed the water in his marimo tank again. Misaki always made sure to clean the tank, feed the eels, change Suzuki-san's bow, and cook three delicious meals every day. Misaki went through so much for him, putting up with all of his selfish whims and irritating actions for the last four years. He had told him he loved him, even though it was just once. Usagi-san realized he had nothing to be afraid of.

"It's okay, Misaki", he finally whispered.

Misaki grumbled against Usagi-san's chest.

"Stupid Usagi-san, making me say all these embarrassing things!"

Usagi-san chuckled, back to his normal self again.

"But Misaki, you're so cute when you're embarrassed", he murmured against the top of Misaki's head.

Misaki pushed away from Usagi-san and stared at him with defiant eyes.

"I'll show you, Usagi-san! One day I'll tower over you, and I'll call you cute everyday and you'll see how annoying it is!"

"Oh? I'll be waiting, Misaki, but in the meantime, you can just tell me how sexy and handsome I am."

"WHAT? You are so crazy!" Misaki moved to get up, but Usagi-san pushed him to the ground, leaning over him, his bangs tickling Misaki's forehead. Usagi-san leaned down further, ghosting his lips over Misaki's.

Misaki shuddered, turning his face to the side to avoid Usagi-san's ardent gaze. Usagi-san grabbed his chin in one hand and pressed his lips to Misaki's once more.

"Misaki", he whispered, caressing his lover's jaw with his lips, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

Usagi-san felt Misaki tense. He looked down at Misaki, and found his eyes and lips clenched tight.

"Misaki?"

"I- uh, urg…"

"Do you think I'm handsome?"

"O-of course I do…who doesn't…"

"Well then, am I sexy?"

Usagi-san slid his hand down Misaki's chest and lightly pressed against the hardness in Misaki's jeans.

"Ah! Mm-"

"Do I turn you on, Misaki?"

"I, urg, I, I-"

Both men gave a start as the telephone rang. Misaki opened his eyes to see Usagi-san's hopeful, lusty gaze, before he threw the older man off of him and ran down the stairs.

"I-I-I've got to get the phone!"

* * *

**Argh, Misaki! Just give in already! Even I'm frustrated xD  
Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, but hopefully everyone enjoyed it!  
Also, I kind of feel like I'm saying "Misaki this, Misaki that, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki" way too much, but I don't know what other word to use to refer to him when I need to clarify who is doing what between Usagi-san / Misaki. If anyone has a suggestion, please let me know. I tried to throw a few "his lover"s in there, but :\  
Reviews with comments & suggestions are appreciated!  
Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man! Sorry about the long wait! The computer I have my rough drafts / notes for this story on got all virused up, so I couldn't do anything but wait for it to come back. But it's all fixed up now and I can update, yay! Thank you all so much for the reviews/subscriptions/favorites. I was so surprised every time I got an email telling me I got one of those. Seriously, thank you!  
So anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

"Hello! Usami residence!" Misaki called into the phone.

"Misaki! It's been a while! How is everything? Are you healthy? Eating your vegetables?"

"Nii-chan! I'm 21 years old already, I know how to eat. Ah, but, yes, I'm healthy. Everything is fine!"

"That's good to hear, Misaki. Oh, it's been so long since I've heard your voice!"

Misaki was about to yell at Takahiro for babying him yet again, when he felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist, before lips drifted gently across his neck. Misaki yanked the phone down to his chest.

"Stop it Usagi-san, you crazy idiot, I'm on the phone with Nii-chan!" he hissed.

Usagi-san took his mouth away from Misaki's neck with a scoff, but kept his arms locked securely around his small lover's frame.

"Tell him I say hi" he whispered sensually, smirking at Misaki's immediate goosebumps.

"A-a-anyway, Nii-chan, what's up?" Takahiro had finally moved past the point of calling every single day to make sure Misaki was still living, and only called when he actually had something important to say.

"Misaki…you…don't have a girlfriend, right?"

Misaki gulped as the _man_ behind him slowly lifted his T-shirt. Misaki yanked it back down and pushed Usagi-san off of him, giving him the universal "get away, I'm busy" wave. Usagi-san sighed and sprawled out on the couch, lighting up a cigarette as he did so.

"Uh, no, I don't…" Misaki replied. _It's more like…I _am_ a girlfriend._

"Well you see Misaki, a week ago I had my boss and his family over for dinner, and his 19 year old daughter saw that picture from last new year's, and, well, she's rather smitten with you. Her dad said he'd give me a pay raise….if I got you to go on a date with her."

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Misaki sputtered, "That's ridiculous, Nii-chan! Your boss should know better than to mix business with personal affairs!" _Not that Usagi-san listens to that either…making money off of our intimate moments with those homo novels of his._ At the thought of their "intimate moments", Misaki's face flared up and he momentarily forgot about the situation at hand.

"So will you go, Misaki?"

"Hah? Go where?"

"On the date! I'll give you the money to pay for the meal, and she's really quite attractive! Maybe this will blossom into a beautiful relationship!" Takahiro gushed.

"Oh. Um, well, I kind of…have someone that…I'm interested in", Misaki replied carefully, glancing at Usagi-san, who was staring at him with smoldering eyes as took another drag on his cigarette. He turned away quickly, blushing.

"Oh, I see…well, do you think you could put this person out of your mind long enough just to go on one date? After that, I promise I won't bother you about this again! Please, Misaki!"

Misaki was silent, weighing his options. Going on this date would be helpful to Takahiro, and Misaki wanted to do anything he could to help his Nii-chan. On the other hand, he knew that even though it was just a date, this would not go over well with his possessive lover. He thought back to what Usagi-san had said to him on the floor upstairs, the uncharacteristic fear that was in his eyes. He didn't want to make Usagi-san look like that again. Yet, it was just a date at a restaurant. There would be lots of people around, what could happen? Misaki took a deep breath.

"Okay, Nii-chan. I'll go. Call me with the details later."

Takahiro agreed to call later when he made solid arrangements, and Misaki slowly hung up the phone.

"Um, Usagi-san. I need you to listen to me, and I need you to do it as calmly and rationally as possible"

Usagi-san raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What is it, Misaki?"

"Well you see, Nii-chan…Nii-chan had his boss over for dinner. And his boss has a daughter. And this daughter saw a picture of me and she seems to like me and we're going on a date!" Misaki rushed out, before squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of Usagi-san's thundering rage. When nothing happened, Misaki opened one eye slowly, peeking at his lover, before opening them both wide in surprise.

Usagi-san was still sitting on the couch, looking stunned, speechless, and absolutely anguished.

"He-hey! Usagi-san! It's just a date! There's nothing to worry about! W-what are you making that face for? Be-besides, don't you think I deserve at least one normal date? I am a man, after all-" Misaki stopped, realizing the insensitivity and irrationality of his words.

"I-I mean…"

Usagi-san closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them again, they were hard and unyielding. Usagi-san's jaw and fists were clenched as he got up from the couch and slowly made his way to Misaki, who was backed up against the counter in fear.

"Usagi-san, I didn't mean-"

Usagi-san reached Misaki and grabbed his face, kissing him hard with a growl. He raked his hands through Misaki's hair roughly, pulling him even closer and shoving his tongue past his younger lover's teeth. Misaki moaned involuntarily, holding himself up with the counter as his knees grew weak from the lack of oxygen. Usagi-san shoved his thigh in between Misaki's legs and pressed it hard against Misaki's arousal, rubbing up and down, creating a friction that had Misaki shivering. Usagi-san broke the kiss to suck savagely at his lover's neck, creating a deep red bruise while he continued to massage Misaki's arousal with his thigh.

"You go on your date, Misaki" he growled into the younger man's ear, "but at the end of the night, you come home to me."

He returned his mouth to Misaki's neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin as he slipped his hands up Misaki's shirt and raked them across his chest before pulling hard at his nipples.

"Ah, ahn, Usagi-san…Usagi-san-"Misaki tried to speak, but Usagi captured his lips again, kissing him violently as he removed his hands from beneath Misaki's shirt to hold the younger man's hands down against the counter.

Usagi-san suddenly grabbed Misaki's shoulders and spun him around violently, grinding himself into Misaki's ass.

"Nnn, Usagi-san" Misaki shuddered, his eyes tearing up from the sheer intensity of Usagi-san's actions.

Usagi-san continued thrusting himself against Misaki as he raked his teeth against the back of his neck.

"Remember, Misaki" he whispered coldly into his flustered mess of a lover's ear, "A woman can't satisfy you like I do" he paused to grind his arousal into Misaki harder. Misaki panted, his own hardness continually rubbing against the kitchen counter, "Remember that."

With that, Usagi-san abruptly unclasped Misaki's hands from his own and moved away, walking briskly up the stairs and slamming the door to his office.

Misaki collapsed to the floor, his entire body tingling, breathing hard both from arousal and from fear.

What in the world had he done?

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know. I have rough drafts planned out, but there are many places this story could go, so if there's something you'd like to see happen, don't be shy and tell me! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh. Yes, I am alive, and yes, I am a horrible person for completely abandoning this fic. Reading all of your reviews just breaks my heart. Please forgive me! And please forgive me for this short chapter. I decided on the spur of the moment to continue with this story, even though I have not read any Junjou fanfiction in a while, so I need to ease myself back into it. I promise I will update regularly though! Simply for you guys. Your reviews are absolutely lovely, YOU are absolutely lovely, and I hope I can make this story live up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters, obviously. **

* * *

Tension.

There was tension covering every inch of the apartment that Misaki could not escape. Even the teddy bear room no longer felt cuddly and warm. The bears seemed to stare accusingly at Misaki. _What have you done?_ they asked him, the same thing he continuously asked himself.

Usagi-san was acting like his normal self, which only made it worse. He was forcing himself, Misaki knew, as the dreaded date got closer and closer. And the closer it got, the more confused Misaki became. He could not deny that he wanted to go on the date. He wanted to have dinner with a cute, charming girl. He wanted others to see him and her and think _ah, what a lovely couple_.

Misaki was not gay. He was positive of this fact. No man made his heart beat faster or made his mind cloud with lust. He didn't find himself imagining any sort of romantic situation with anyone of the male gender.

But he imagined himself with Usagi-san.

Always.

Usagi-san had become such a large part of his life without him even realizing it. By going out on this date, was he not taking for granted what he and Usagi-san had built? Guilt swelled in his chest, pushing the excitement away.

Misaki sighed and got up from the chair inside of the teddy bear room, re-entering the apartment. Not surprisingly, Usagi-san was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out from there", he chuckled lightly, taking a drag.

Misaki blushed.

"I-it's a quiet place to think!" he sputtered.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Misaki. You are free to spend as much time with my bears as you please", he took another drag, blowing the smoke out slowly before speaking again.

"At least I know you won't be going on any dates with them".

Misaki cringed.

"Usagi-san, I-"

"Misaki, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Go take a bath. I filled the tub and it won't stay warm forever".

Misaki stalled, trying to read the expression on Usagi-san's face. He looked calm and reserved.

But no, that wasn't it.

"Usagi-san?"

"Hm?" he replied, finally turning to look at Misaki.

That was it.

The feelings in his eyes.

As if he was looking into the past. As if, looking at Misaki, he was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. As if he was looking at a picture of something he had lost a long time ago.

"What is it, Misaki?"

Misaki shivered lightly. The way his name rolled off of Usagi-san's lips, the sensuality of it. He never knew his own name could sound so positively lovely. So precious.

In the nineteen years of his life before he met Usagi-san, he had never heard a voice that affected him so. Usagi-san's deep, soothing voice that pierced him like ice, yet filled him up like warm honey.

He had never met someone who, with one downcast look, could send a torrent of emotions throughout his entire body and make him glow.

Someone who's hands could work him into a frenzy with only a light stroke of his fingers, the way those hands held him gently, soothingly, as the last tremors died down in his body after –

Misaki knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it's so short! Easing myself back in~ The next chapter will be out soon, I promise you! Although you probably don't trust me at all ;c **


End file.
